1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a developer supply device configured to supply a charged developer to a supply target.
2. Related Art
Developer supply devices configured to supply a charged developer to a supply target have been widely used. One of such developer supply devices is configured to have a plurality of carrying electrodes arranged along a developer transport direction so that the developer can be carried through an electric field generated by voltage application to the plurality of electrodes.